Les yeux revolver
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Petite fic sur le passé de Maylene. Spoilers, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 21.


Synopsis : oneshot. Petite fic sur le passé de Maylene. Spoilers, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 21.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.

_Les yeux revolver_

J'ai toujours détesté mon regard. Il est trop direct, trop intense. Il met les gens mal à l'aise.

Je suis née dans une famille pauvre du nord de l'Angleterre. Mon père était chiffonnier et ma mère nous élevait seuls, mes frères et moi. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de nous envoyer à l'école et Martin, Linton et moi passions tout notre temps dans les rues, à chaparder ce qu'on pouvait et à rendre de menus services pour apporter un peu de pain à la maison. Oh, on ne chapardait pas beaucoup et on ne volait qu'aux riches, évidemment. Toute petite, je me perchais sur un toit et j'observais ce qui se passait aux alentours pendant que mes frères faisaient ce qu'il fallait. Par la suite, ils m'ont appris à escalader les clôtures et à me faufiler par des soupiraux pour entrer chez les riches et leur prendre un peu d'argent. Quand on avait fini, on rentrait à la maison et on essayait de faire croire à maman qu'on avait trouvé ce pain par hasard. Evidemment, elle n'était jamais dupe.

J'aimais beaucoup mes frères. Je portais leurs vieux vêtements car ma mère n'avait évidemment pas les moyens de m'acheter une robe. Martin et Linton étaient drôles et ne faisaient pas de manières, et ils m'ont toujours protégée. Un jour, un inconnu nous a croisés dans la rue et m'a regardé avec insistance avant de dire : « oh, comme tu as de jolis yeux ! J'aimerais t'emmener chez moi, juste pour un soir. » Evidemment, mes frères ont refusé avec indignation, et Martin a même failli casser le nez de ce type. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais aujourd'hui, je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante.

Ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était la foire aux manèges qui s'installait tous les ans, au printemps. Il y avait un stand de tir à la carabine où mes frères s'essayaient à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Moi, j'ai dû avoir treize ans avant qu'ils me laissent approcher du stand de tir. Ils disaient que ce n'était pas « un truc de fille ». Un jour, le forain m'a annoncé en rigolant que si je mettais six balles dans le mille à la suite, mes frères et moi aurions des parties gratuites toutes la journée. C'était la première fois que je touchais une carabine mais j'ai mis ces six balles dans le mille quand même. Evidemment, quand il a vu ça, le forain nous a foutus à la porte.

On est revenus quand même le lendemain. J'ai pratiquement dévalisé tous les stands de tir, jusqu'à ce que le directeur de la foire arrive, furieux, et dise à mes frères que j'étais exclue à vie pour tricherie et qu'il ne portait pas plainte parce qu'il était gentil. Gentil, tu parles ! Je n'ai jamais triché. Simplement, je peux voir une mouche voler à cent mètres. Linton et moi, on a dû empêcher Martin de frapper ce monsieur et on est rentrés les mains vides.

Un peu plus tard, un type en noir a frappé chez nous. Il a parlé avec nos parents pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'appelle et me dise que ce monsieur entraînait des gens pour des concours de tir. Selon lui, je pouvais me faire beaucoup d'argent. Il me proposait de le suivre pour faire de moi une championne et en contrepartie, une pension serait versée à mes parents. J'ai beaucoup hésité. Cela me faisait mal de quitter mes parents et mes frères. Mais j'ai accepté, pour que ma famille puisse avoir plus d'argent, de confort, de meilleurs vêtements et un poêle à charbon.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à des centaines de kilomètres de là que ce monsieur, Bill, a osé me dire la vérité. Sa soi-disant école de tir était en fait une organisation qui formait des tueurs à gages. J'ai protesté encore et encore mais il a fini par me convaincre : selon lui, avec une acuité visuelle telle que la mienne, ma voie était toute tracée. Je ferais ça mieux que personne. Et ça apporterait un peu de confort à mes parents et à mes frères.

Bill m'a donc imposé un autre nom et m'a entraînée pendant plusieurs années : course, saut de toit en toit, tir au fusil, à la carabine, camouflage… Je n'ai jamais vu les autres élèves de son école : pour lui, ça valait mieux. Dans un sens, il avait raison : mon enfance passée dans les rues et mon regard d'oiseau de proie faisaient de moi une apprentie tueuse plutôt douée. Sauf que je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Je suis quelqu'un qui apprécie la gentillesse et la chaleur humaine, quelqu'un qui aime travailler avec le sourire. Et Bill ne me souriait jamais.

Quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, il m'a installée dans une de ses cachettes et m'a fait savoir qu'il me transmettrait ses contrats. Tout était prévu pour qu'on n'arrive pas à remonter jusqu'à lui si jamais moi, je me faisais prendre. J'ai accepté, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je me suis mise à tuer des gens pour gagner ma vie. Mais je n'aimais pas cette vie. J'aurais voulu me marier, avoir des enfants et les élever, et pouvoir embrasser mes frères de nouveau. J'aurais préféré porter de vraies robes de jeune fille, pas cette tenue noire trop courte qui collait à mes rondeurs de façon indécente. J'aurais voulu être normale.

Ce que je détestais le plus, c'était de rentrer dans ma cachette après chaque exécution, me regarder dans un miroir et voir à quel point mon regard avait encore durci. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir des yeux bleus, ronds et candides au lieu de ce satané regard d'oiseau de proie. Je savais que si quelqu'un les voyait, il devinerait tout de suite que c'était là les yeux d'une tueuse. C'est pour cela que je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux jusqu'à pouvoir cacher mes yeux derrière une frange. Evidemment, cela me donnait l'air d'une sauvage.

J'ai exécuté des contrats pendant un an, peut-être un peu plus. Et puis, une nuit, alors que j'hésitais à descendre une cible devant sa femme et ses enfants, un inconnu en noir du nom de Sebastian Michaelis s'est présenté devant moi et m'a annoncé qu'il me proposait un nouveau travail. J'aurais dû le descendre, je le sais, mais au lieu de cela, je l'ai suivi. Vous en auriez fait autant à ma place. Désobéir à Sebastian équivaudrait pour un petit oiseau à convaincre un chat de ne pas le dévorer.

J'ai eu le béguin pour lui dès le début, tout en sachant vaguement que c'était sans espoir. Du reste, je me suis tout de suite mise à aimer ma nouvelle vie. J'avais de nouveaux amis, une chambre qui ne sentait pas le rance, un salaire plus que correct, des robes décentes et la possibilité d'aller me promener les jours de congés. Mais je crois que la plus belle chose de ma nouvelle vie était la paire de lunettes que le maître de maison m'a donnée le premier jour. Elle cachait parfaitement mon regard de tueuse et pour la première fois, j'avais l'air d'un être humain normal.

J'ai vite sympathisé avec les deux autres employés, engagés tout comme moi pour protéger le château. Finny disait parfois que j'étais comme une grande sœur pour lui, ce qui ne manquait jamais de me rappeler Martin et Linton. Avec Bard, ça a mis un peu plus de temps mais on est vite devenus inséparables. Oh, et il y a aussi Monsieur Tanaka dans la bande. Il est un peu comme un père ou un grand-père pour nous.

J'essaie, sans grand succès, de me montrer une femme de chambre acceptable. En fait, je n'arrête pas d'accumuler les catastrophes, en partie à cause de ces lunettes qui me cachent la vue, mais je préfèrerais faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de les enlever en dehors des heures d'entraînement. Tous les lundis et jeudis, on se lève tous les trois à six heures du matin et on va s'exercer au tir, à la course et aux stratégies de défense dans le parc. Quand on rentre, Monsieur grogne parce qu'on l'a réveillé en faisant trop de bruit. Et nous, on rigole parce qu'on est prêts à le défendre si jamais quelque chose de grave se produisait.

Hier, pendant l'entraînement, Finny a vu mes yeux par hasard et m'a dit qu'il les trouvait très beaux. J'ai trouvé ça gentil de sa part mais je n'arrive pas à croire que cela puisse être vrai. J'ai les yeux d'une tueuse, un point c'est tout. Même si je les déteste, je dois vivre avec.


End file.
